Rencontre nocturne
by lisounette
Summary: Il croyait que rien ne les rapprochaient et pourtant le remord les réunissait, c'est ce qu'il allait découvrir involontairement.


Coucou, voila un nouveau petit OS . J'ai rien de spéciale à dire, juste que je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir le mettre. Et je remercie ma soeur pour sa correction et son aide! Merci beaucoup Cécile.

Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture!

* * *

**RENCONTRE NOCTURNE:**

-

-

Il s'était encore laissé submerger par ses sentiments, il n'aurait pas dut, il le savait. Il s'en fichait. Il entendait sa voix, son rire résonnait dans sa tête, inlassablement, il aimait ça. A ce moment rien d'autre ne comptait. Pourtant il le savait que ce n'était pas bon de se perdre dans les souvenirs. Le tonnerre claqua une nouvelle fois. Après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait, il avait su qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus. Chaque nuit il la revoyait dans ses rêves, à chaque fois il avait peur. Trop peur d'entendre ses reproches. Alors chaque nuit il montait à son point préféré. La tour d'astronomie. C'était la plus haute tour du château. De là, on avait une vue à couper le souffle. Après son arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait mis qu'une semaine à trouver cet endroit ! Depuis, il aimait s'y rendre régulièrement, ses visites augmentant avec le temps. Il s'y retrouvait enfin seul, personne ne venait le déranger. Là il pouvait se perdre dans les paysages magnifiques. Il aimait passer des heures à contempler le lac, le parc du château, les montagnes qui s'étendaient devant lui à pertes de vue. Il rêvait alors de liberté, de pouvoir fuir. De s'échapper du monde qui l'entourait et l'oppressait. Vivre seul, ne plus avoir à supporter les autres. Ou bien il repensait à son passé et se laissait emporter par ses pensées, oubliait temporairement sa vie actuelle. Sa vie ratée. Il vivait dans le passé et c'était une nouvelle fois le cas. Assis entre les créneaux de la tour, le dos contre la pierre froide. Son regard était perdu devant lui. Le tonnerre gronda, il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis qu'il était là. Il était absent du présent. Un éclair illumina le ciel noir et impassible de la nuit. Il faisait orage. La pluie tombait à flot et le transperçait, le froid s'insinuait en lui. Il était trempé mais n'en avait rien à faire.

Quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber, il n'avait pas bougé, il aimait la voir tomber, elle continuait à le marteler. Il était glacé, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, une heure ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait perdu le cour du temps depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité. Là où il était, il la voyait, elle lui parlait. Il voyait ses cheveux aubrun volant aux vents, son sourire. L'éclair précéda le tonnerre et illumina tout le parc. Il tressaillit. Elle était là, dans le parc, il la reconnaissait. Elle lui faisait des signes et l'appelait. « Severus, Severus, tu viens…. » Il déplia ses bras repliés sur lui-même, et regarda si c'était bien elle. Mais l'instant d'après elle avait disparu. « Lily » Sanglota t'il, ses yeux étaient remplis de larme. Il porta ses mains à son visage. « Excuse-moi ! »

-

-

°O°O°

-

-

Harry sortit discrètement du dortoir après un nouveau cauchemar violent, pour sa ballade nocturne devenue presque quotidienne. Il laissa automatiquement ses pas le guider à travers le château. Harry ne se servait plus de sa cape d'invisibilité, il n'en avait plus besoin. Maintenant il réussissait à entendre et à reconnaître les pas des différentes personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser la nuit dans les couloirs. Il savait maintenant à peut près de quels profs il devait se méfier ! Rusard était peut-être le plus dangereux, mais le plus souvent se trouvait du côté de la salle des trophées. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mc Gonagal quant à elle, aimait beaucoup se promener dans le parc. Rogue, il ne le voyait presque jamais, il ne semblait pas sortir la nuit. En revanche Dumbledore sortait souvent. Il ne semblait pas avoir spécialement de coin préféré, car il ne le croisait jamais au même endroit. Aussi se faisait-il souvent surprendre car il était silencieux et Harry ne le voyait jamais arriver.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il était arrivé à la tour d'astronomie. Il n'y venait pas souvent mais aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il aimait s'y retrouver seul, s'assoire sur le rebord et regarder le paysages et finissait souvent par se perdre dans ses pensées. Il décida d'y monter, histoire d'admirer une nouvelle fois la nature. En montant, il pouvait entendre le martèlement de la pluie, il aimait beaucoup l'entendre tomber. Il trouvait qu'elle reflétait son humeur. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement sur la dernière marche. Il pouvait percevoir une ombre, il y avait déjà quelqu'un, un homme il lui semblait. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, comme perdue. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Harry ne réussissait pas à identifier cette silhouette. Un éclair illumina le ciel, la personne bougea. Il la reconnut instantanément. Au même moment elle parla : « Lily, excuse-moi » Mais c'était plus un sanglot, il pleurait. Harry était pétrifié c'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. La pluie tombait et était en train de le tremper. Ces pensées se bousculaient en tout sens. Il n'entendait plus rien, et ne voyait plus rien, juste cet homme devant lui, détruit. La seule personne dont-il pensait être totalement dépourvue de sentiment, incapable d'avoir du regret, froide et impassible tel de la roche. Il pensait que seul la haine les réunissait et pourtant ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Il se ressemblait beaucoup. Ils étaient tous deux rongés par la culpabilité. Il se trompait complètement.

* * *

Voili Voilà! Je sais c'est n peu court!

bon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça vous a plus??

A bientôt!


End file.
